


Birthday Wishes

by chaosruby



Series: Rick's Fics [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, One Shot Collection, Smut, at least it will be, bc i'm edgy like that, it's a series, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: As Morty and Summer's adopted older sister, Rick sees you as his property as soon as you turn eighteen.





	1. Chapter 1

The loud bang of your door being swung open forcefully woke you up instantly. With your eyes half open, you gazed lazily towards the doorway. You could vaguely make out the silhouette of your adopted grandpa charging into your room, slamming the door closed behind him. You sat up properly now, rubbing your tired eyes vigorously to make sure you weren't just imagining things. You opened your eyes properly for the first time, jolting at the sight of Rick's face directly in front of yours.

"Jheez, Rick, you scared me!"

"T-There's no time!" He burped loudly, jumping up and rushing around your room, throwing clothes at you, "We have to go! G-get dressed, now! Wear something nice, something s-sexy." 

"Sexy? Rick, what are you talking about?" You hissed, quietly, "Mum and dad are sleeping just next door - keep it down!"

He ran his hand through his hair and turned to look at you. You were wearing a red flannel night gown which was very short, the hem just covering your ass. He grabbed some of your perfume from the side and sprayed you with it. You choked as you breathed some of it in, standing up and moving away from the cloud of spray. Rick took this as his chance to create a portal beneath your feet. You let out a shrill scream as you fell through it.

Rick jumped in after, as quickly as possible. He managed to get underneath you just in time to catch you from falling onto the cold hard floor. You muttered a small thank you, before escaping his arms only to find yourself looking around you in disbelief. There were bodies grinding against each other everywhere you looked. Girls wearing barely any clothes were rubbing their asses on any man that let them. You scoffed and turned around to face Rick, but he had disappeared.

You saw the tail of his lab coat disappear into the crowd and you ran after him. He was sitting at the bar when you finally caught up. He had two drinks in front of him and without looking at you, he patted the seat next to him. You climbed onto it, sighing. Rick looked in your direction and pushed a drink towards you.

"What's in it?" You asked, taking it in your hand.

"D-don't be a pussy, just drink it." He huffed, downing his drink in one go.

You looked around you, then back at Rick. He burped. You knew he wouldn't be letting you go home anytime soon. You knocked your head back and downed the drink in one, just as Rick had done. He cheered loudly, calling the bartender to make you both three more. You shook your head at the sour taste of the alcohol but slammed the glass down with satisfaction. You laughed with Rick as three more drinks were laid out in front of you.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, b-babe." He smirked suggestively, placing a hand on your lower back as he downed another drink. 

Confused, yet adrenaline filled, you clinked your glass against his with a genuine smile on your face. You didn't know if it was because of the alcohol, but you could feel your heart fluttering at the feeling of his calloused hand caressing your lower back. He had never been much of a Grandpa to you when he arrived on your adopted families doorstep a few years ago. He had instantly connected with Morty and as of late, he had been asking Summer to hang out with them in the garage. You knew you were adopted, but it still hurt your feelings that you couldn't have a normal extended family. Sitting here tonight, with Rick, gave you hope that you could now be part of his life just as your siblings were.

At around 4am, Rick hopped off of his stool and grabbed your arm. He slammed some money onto the counter before pulling you away from the bar as you whinged and tried to order one more drink.

"Rick!" You whined, "W-where are we going?"

"Home." He stated simply.

"M-maybe," You hiccupped slightly before pouting, "I don't wanna go home!"

You stood your ground, placing your hands on your hips. Your night dress had risen slightly and Rick's eyes travelled down your body, stopping at your exposed upper thighs.

"D-don't do that," He let out a small groan, "Stop it, let's go home. Listen to your Grandpa."

You looked down and saw your exposed skin, then looked back up, satisfied at how distracted it had made Rick. You smirked and shimmied your hips a little, letting the dress rise a little higher to expose your baby pink lace thong.

"Don't do what, Rick?" You purred. "I think we should stay just a little longer."

The sea of bodies around you didn't seem to exist. Your blurred vision could only see Rick's flustered expression in front of you, ignoring the flirtatious stares that other men were giving. Rick groaned, pulling his portal gun out of the inside of his jacket and once again, shooting a portal at your feet to force you away from the bar.

You didn't have time to scream as within seconds, you disappeared through the floor for the second time that night. However, you landed onto the soft black sheets of a king size bed. Rick landed beside you, his eyes glued to your fully exposed panties.

"Show your old grandpa how much of a good girl you are, sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

You smirked, sitting up and hoisting your leg over his lanky frame, straddling his crotch. You softly rubbed your clothed pussy against his semi-hard erection, running a hand down his chest to pull down the zipper of his trousers. The heavy sensation of the alcohol you drank gave you a major confidence boost, as well as a burning desire to feel Rick inside you as quick as possible. Your other hand cupped the back of his head, bring his face forward so you could brush your lips against his hungrily. 

Once you had tackled, with great difficulty, the job of pulling his zipper down, you backed away from Rick to yank both his trousers and his underwear down to his ankles. His large cock drizzling with pre-cum, teasing you. You could feel your core getting wetter by the second as Rick's hungry eyes watched you, waiting for your next move.

You crawled back over to him after sliding your thong off of your body, throwing it to the floor with a cheeky smile on your face. You turned around completely, feeling his stare at the back of your head. You smirked to yourself as you got on all fours, hovering over his chest and stomach, your face directly in front of his stiffening cock. You dipped the front half of your body, so your bare ass was on show for Rick, before taking his length in your hand and slowly starting to pump. You grazed your tongue across the tip of his cock, earning a small shiver from the body beneath you. 

"N-no teasing, babe, c'mon." Rick groaned, running his hands up and down the backs of your thighs gently.

You let out a small giggle, pumping your hand slightly faster. You took him halfway in your mouth, then pulled away sneakily as he let out a small grunt. Without warning, you felt Rick's hands squeeze your ass cheeks roughly. He pulled them apart slightly, getting a crystal clear view of your slick wet cunt and your tight asshole. He licked his lips and keeping one hand on your cheek, he roughly inserted his index finger into your already dripping core.

In retaliation to his actions, you took his whole cock in his mouth, bobbing your head up and down as your spare hand caressed his balls. 

Rick added another finger, then a third. Your body was shaking with pleasure until he pulled them out abruptly. Still shaking, you pulled your mouth away from his cock, a string of saliva connecting the two. Rick was out from under you in seconds, keeping you on all fours. He was on his knees behind you, rubbing his erection against your pussy.

"Fuck me, Rick!" You cried out, shaking your lower half in order to feel some kind of friction.

He didn't need to be told twice, slamming into you with all his might. You were lucky you had been prepared as he thundered into you, his whole cock becoming encased by your walls. He cursed at the amazing feeling of your tight pussy around his big cock.

From the use of his fingers and the harsh thrusts, you could already feel your stomach tightening and your mind going haywire. You had never felt this before, your past sexual partners has never once made you cum. The euphoria took over you, your breathing quickened. A moan erupted from your throat as Rick's cock became coated in your juices. 

This only made Rick thrust faster, bringing on his own orgasm.

"Fuck!" He called out, pulling out as he felt himself close to the edge.

His hot sticky cum squirted over your perky ass cheeks as he continued to pump his own dick, moaning through his high.

You let yourself fall into the sheets, a dazed smile on your face as Rick laid next to you. 

"Happy birthday to me~" You sang, giggling.

Rick just reached into his coat pocket for his flask, taking a long sip. He watched your eyes droop, eventually succumbing to sleep in a matter of seconds. He laughed to himself, standing to grab a tissue and wiping his seed off of your cheeks. He pulled his trousers back up, wrapped you in a blanket, then carried you to your own bedroom. 

He left you in bed alone, sipping from his flask all the way back to his own room. Droplets of cum stained his sheets and he just shrugged, flopping onto the bed. He held your thong in his fingertips, the material still damp from your wetness. His breath hitched at the memory of your soaking wet core tightening around his dick and he felt himself get hard again.

That's when he decided this wouldn't be the last of your secret adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading part one of Rick's Fics! 
> 
> Get ready for an adventure!


End file.
